Something Borrowed (SQ AU)
by colourlessrainbow96
Summary: Emma's new job as her personal assistant and economist for Regina Mills, the great woman politician the country has ever known goes wrong. Emma is just a bate for Regina's biggest enemy, in order to get what she always wants. But things go pretty wrong when the two women fall for each other...
1. chapter 1

_**A/N: Heya guys! This is one of my many attempts to write a story with our favourite ladies, EmmaRegina. I hope you are going to like it! Enjoy! :)**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **PROLOGUE**

Emma was laying on her bed that morning, pretty nervous about her upcoming interview with her new boss. She hadn't slept all night long and this made things much more complicated than they already were. It was Emma's first "normal" job ,so being anxious and nervous was the lightest thing she could feel.

Looking at the time, she jumped off of her bed, rushing to the wardrobe trying to find something formal to put on.

Truth be told, Emma was never that "formal" girl. The most formal thing she had was a pair black jeans. Taking some deep breaths, she found a red dress her mom bought her once, hoping one day she would wear it. _'Well, here's your lucky day mom.'_ , Emma thought to herself and smiled. The clock was counting down to the interview and so Emma had to rush...

 _Meanwhile..._

'What time does the meeting start Vanessa?' Miss Mills asked without looking at her soon-to-be ex secretary. Vanessa looked at her notebook, the fluffy pink one, trying to find the time.

'In two hours, miss Mills.' , she stated and looked at her smiling although she seemed pretty sad.

'What's wrong, Vanessa?' her boss asked once again and Vanessa sniffed her nose trying to cover up her tears.

'It's just...I had such a great time working with you. And...you know. I've learnt so many things beside you and...' Vanessa said and ran towards her soon-to-be ex boss and hugged her tight.

Miss Mills, Regina Mills, to be more specific, was a hard politician who hated so much all these cute moments and hugs and everything. Ever since she got into politics, everyone was afraid of her and intimidated by her power to manage all these things pretty good. Her ultimate goal? Well, not actually win the Elections or become the President, but win Jones. Killian Jones. Her worst enemy since she got there.

These two had been fighting so hard on and off cameras that many believed they were even dating.

Both having an attitude, great self-esteem and being good looking, who wouldn't think of that?

'I had a great time working with you, too Vanessa. Take care.' Regina said and the door to her big office opened.

'Miss Mills, are you ready to choose for your next secretary?', her personal assistant asked while Vanessa exited the office crying quietly. Regina frowned looking at her and then nodded to her assistant.

'Yes. Bring them in.' She stated and sat behind her desk.'

Emma kept staring at the dress she had put on for more than ten minuites, completely ignoring the time. Her mother walked in and looked at her proudly.

'Look at my cute cinnamon roll. Going to your first job interview. So cute.' Her mother said and Emma smirked awkwardly.

'Mom, stop. I need confidence right now, not cute things. If I get the job, you can hug me, kiss me anything you want. Kay?' Emma said anxiously and her mother nodded.

'Sure. You're gonna do this my swan. I believe in you. But be careful. Formal language, no awkwardness. That's a very important place.' Her mother said and Emma hugged her once more and left.

Arriving she tried to find the parking lot into that big building. The awkwardness began when she finally found it and her car was the only colourful among the black jeeps and the rest of expensive cars. And the only bug one. _'Shit, this is not gonna be nice.'_ Emma murmured and parked somewhere. The place was enormous but at least Emma wouldn't have to search for her yellow bug.

Entering the lobby she saw many people in a rush, others were arguing very loudly but none really cared about the new person there.

'Excuse me, do you know where Regina Mill's office is, please?' she asked politely without receiving an answer. _"Great start."_ she thought and took the elevator, knowing someone would enter and maybe she could ask them.

'I will call you back.' Regina said and faked a smile for the billionth time that day. The meeting was about to start and her new secretary was not found. The door knocked once again and the boss, rolling her eyes straightened her back. 'Come in.' she said and the door opened hesitantly.

'Hello. Please, have a sit.' Regina said and smiled politely to the young woman who was in front of her.

'Good morning. My name is Emma Swan.' Emma said and tried to calm down as she sat on the chair in front of Regina. The boss, was checking her list and scanned Emma one time, very quickly. Her sight was really intimidating.

'Our appointment was half an hour ago, miss Swan.' Regina said and Emma nodded sadly.

'I know, I was trying to park my car. Crowded down there.' She replied to break the ice but Regina remained serious.

'What's the most important job you've ever worked at, miss Swan?'

Emma frowned. She was doomed.

'Uh. Well, you know. As an undergraduate student I have to make money. So I was in charge of a diner. But in charge. Which means I had to-' Emma said but the other woman cut her off.

'I know what it means. But you must also understand that politics is not a diner. Being late half an hour is crucial.' Regina said calmly and Emma nodded once more trying to calm down. She knew the chances of getting the job were zero, but she gave it a try.

'Anyway, your degree shows a lot of skills for someone to work in a diner. How did you find me?' Regina asked and Emma took a deep breath.

'Well, my professors told me and some other students that working with you would be great for my future. Plus the fact that I have so many things to learn.' Emma replied and Regina remained silent.

Having zero time to waste with Emma and the rest of them and Emma being the most quilified out of them according to her resumee, Regina stood up and smiled. Emma stood up as well and smiled, too without knowing why.

'Tomorrow. Nine sharp. One month training. You pass that, you're mine.' Regina stated and Emma's eyes opened widely.

'Seriously?' she giggled and Regina looked at her shaking her head. 'I mean thank you. I will never disappoint you.' Emma added lowering her voice while she grabbed her bag and left happily than ever.

'Her? Seriously?' A voice was heard as a man approached her from one of the other rooms.

'How the hell did you get in here?' Regina asked angrily and he laughed, sitting on her desk which made her more angry.

'Politics love. You cheat you stay.' He said and smiled. Regina went closer to him.

'What do you want Killian?' Regina asked.

'Her. The new one. I mean you could borrow her to me. If she turns out to be great for you.' He said.

'I didn't get it. You want ME to borrow YOU my secretary?' Regina asked and laughed.

'Yes love. If she leads you were you wanna go, she's mine.' Killian said and Regina frowned.

'What do I win after all?' She asked. Killian stood up and went closer to her, so close the space between them was enough for one breath. Their sexual tension was at its peak and he smiled.

'You win the second thing you love most in this world.' He said and Regina almost teared up.

'I hate you. Okay. It's on.' Regina replied without thinking it at all and Killian left as quietly as he had come.

 _ **Okayyyyy people. How did you think of that? Like it? Any ideas of what that secret could be? Please tell me. Love xx.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm giving this little gift to you for a great weekend. I hope you are going to like it. Besos xx.

3 years later.

'Swan! Please don't tell me you've been sleeping again!', a loud noise was heard, which made Emma jump off her chair and stand up, scratching her head while yawning.

'No.' She replied and blinked a couple of times, an act that made her boss ten times more angry than she previously was.

Emma and Regina had come pretty close these years but only to a professional level. Regina was tolerating Emma and her teen acts only to win what she had agreed with Killian. Ruthless, she didn't even think that Emma's feelings would hurt, since she really enjoyed working with Regina and had quite the fun every day.

As for her job? Emma was pretty great, she had learned so many things and even though she was really bored of all these political stuff, she never denied Regina a single favor. However, Emma had another secret. She was deeply in love with her boss.

Every day Emma returned home, she would lock herself into her room and dream about her amazing, beautiful and intimidating boss. Her dark hair and her dark caramel eyes, were a combination that drove the little swan crazy. She had great class and the things she did with her lips every time Regina was pleased or happy from a work, could kill Emma instantly. Sadly, Emma knew that Regina would never look at her or at least trust her, so her dreams was the only way she could feel Regina.

'We have so much work to do, all these press conferences, the important meeting and YOU are slacking off?' Regina continued and Emma sat on her chair pretty amused while Regina kept howling. Finishing, Emma stood up and laughed.

'Here you go miss Stress. All set and done. I've already arranged your meetings. Over here.', Emma said and pointed at her notebook., ' Also, some interviews were canceled.' Emma said calmly and handed her boss the paperwork she had to do.

Regina sighed and bit her lips, something that made Emma feel pretty uncomfortable.

'Thank you. You can go back to your work. NO sleeping.' Regina said and turned around, which gave Emma enough time to scan her curves and her amazing silhouette. She sat down and leaned back shaking her head as she ordered a coffee from the lobby.

Regina's phone rang as she was filling up some papers and frowned.

'Forgot me?' A happy woman's voice was heard over the phone and Regina laughed.

'Kate! Long time no see. How's it going?' she asked and her friend Kate began talking.

After several minutes, knowing how much talkative Kate can be, Regina agreed to go out with her old friend for a drink that night.

Hanging up, Emma rushed in smiling and sat on the chair in front of her. Regina looked at her and kept working, clearly ignoring her gaze.

'Date huh?' She suddenly asked and finally their gazes met. Emma's eyes were that emerald color of a rare sky when the sun goes down. Regina, obviously annoyed, took some deep breaths in order to remain calm. She couldn't tolerate Emma sometimes, but deep down she knew that the young woman could take her stress away with all these awkward and childish things she was constantly doing.

'Reunion.' Regina replied and Emma frowned. She didn't really get that. Reunion? School reunion? College reunion? The point was that her boss looked really happy and excited and that made Emma smile.

'With who?' Emma began questioning her boss and Regina stood up really upset.

'Don't you have work to do or so?' She asked and Emma faked a smile.

'I did everything! I'm bored.' Emma stated and stood up before Regina could fight back.

'You know, sometimes, I really wonder. Why haven't you kicked me out yet?' Emma asked and giggled and Regina's eyes became darker. She tried to fake a smile but failed.

'Go to your office miss Swan.' Regina said quietly and sat back on her chair while Emma left. Their offices were separated by a big sliding white door and as soon as her secretary emptied her room, Regina checked out the statistics.

She was really on top always along with Killian and that made her both angry and happy. If Emma could really make her greater than anyone before, Killian would have her and she would finally get what she's always wanted. Taking some deep breaths of relief, she continued her work.

Returning home in the afternoon, Emma's parents were nowhere to be found. They had only left a note on the fridge, knowing it would be the first thing Emma would do when she would get back. We're in Boston. Family meetings. Love you. Take care.

Emma chuckled and smiled. She had really missed all of them, especially her brother, who was in his first year of college and hadn't seen him at all. Politics really distant her from the family as frequently she worked overtime with her boss at night.

Truth be told, the little swan really enjoyed working late at night with Regina. Secretly, it turned her on, with all these dim lights around them and Regina sitting on her chair but sadly keeping it professional. Emma frowned, realizing she had never seen how Regina was and how she acted off work. Was she serious? Funny? I guess I'll never know. Emma thought and found some bubblegum flavored ice-cream. She sat on the couch, put on a great horror movie and spent her night casually.

Unlike Emma, her boss was getting ready to meet her old friend, Kate. She had really missed her and all these crazy things they had been doing when she was in college. Emma's thoughts were pretty right. Regina did go to college, studying arts but all went wrong the third year, so she dropped out. Recovering and making some great deal with the devil , Regina became pretty ruthless and hard after the incident and lost contact with Kate. Until that night.

Wearing a tight black dress and her black high heels, Regina put on her red lipstick and left her house, meeting Kate outside the bar.

'Jesus Christ girl!' Kate said and hugged her tight and so did Regina.

'Oh Kate, I missed you so much!' The other woman replied and smiled. All these memories came back, when she was just a girl, no worries having fun. Until this simple happiness was ruined.

Hours later, after many conversations, Kate looked deeply into Regina's eyes. She did this when they were at college and wanted to fish up information from her. Regina laughed and rolled her eyes.

'You never forget.' She said and Kate smiled and leaned back on her chair.

'Something's bothering you. Spill.' Her friend ordered and she was the only one who knew Regina so well. Or maybe there was someone else who did.

Regina took a deep breath and her smile disappeared. So she began the story about Emma, Killian and herself.

After almost half an hour, with Kate paying attention to everything her friend told her, she sighed deeply.

'Girl, you are in trouble.' She said and Regina nodded.

'I know. But it's the only way.' She stated.

'So, this Emma girl, it's been three years, she really is good and you're gonna give her to that scum?' Regina frowned.

'There's no other way. I haven't seen him in ages.' Regina said and she was about to cry. Kate stood up and hugged her tight.

'Look...This politics shit must come to an end. You need friends. Not just me. Try this Emma girl! I'm sure she will help you a lot.' Kate said and Regina laughed.

'If you meet her you'll know there's no way I'm going to make a kid my friend.' She stated and Kate raised an eyebrow.

'Reg, I know you damn well. You are afraid of making her your friend because you can't open up to her. Or...you don't want to. Unless...there's something you're hiding from me.' Kate said and Regina opened her eyes widely.

Kate's mind could go many different directions. This time, her direction was sexual.

'Oh my God Kate! I'd rather quit than even imagine me and the kid sexually. Please.' Regina said and Kate laughed.

'Okay. I'll come tomorrow and see if she's worth it. Both for Killian and for quitting your job.' Kate said and Regina shook her head. Kate had one hell of imagination. Regina and Emma? Please.

A/N: Okay guys, cute chapter. What do you think? Is Kate gonna do something to bring these two close?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Once Upon a Time.


End file.
